This description relates to machines including a plurality of component parts, and, more particularly, to a method and system for detecting a damaged, broken, or missing component from a machine during operation and in real-time.
Many known mining operations use a large shovel to move material efficiently and expeditiously. A relatively common cause of unplanned shovel downtime for mining operations is missing shovel teeth. A missing shovel tooth that goes undetected can jam a downstream crusher, thereby disabling it for an extended period of time, and increasing the costs of mining operations.